


Resident Evil: Dead Aim - The Life and Death of Morpheus D. Duvall

by MsPeggyElliott



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Babies, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Come Inflation, Creepy, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Gender transformation, Gross, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Inflation, Monster Transformation, Monster sex, Monsters, Narcissism, Other, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Sad, Sad Ending, Science, Science Fiction, Sex, Tragedy, Vaginal Sex, Weird Biology, Zombies, birth scene, monster kink, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeggyElliott/pseuds/MsPeggyElliott
Summary: A re-write of how Dead Aim went down from Morpheus' point of view
Kudos: 5





	Resident Evil: Dead Aim - The Life and Death of Morpheus D. Duvall

"It's just not working...cancel it." 

Morpheus was a man who craved perfection, though you wouldn't know it by looking at him, Morpheus is in fact much older than he appears. Having been one of the top Umbrella researchers, he has since fallen from grace. Now he toils a away at a project hoping to get back into their good graces. He had been working on perfecting the Tyrant series but with no luck....

"I feel like I've tried everything, these tyrants are just so....Plain!" He yells. "Maybe that's it, there's no point in trying to perfect on these models."

Growing monster was much different than improving upon one as Morpheus would learn...

"Damn it, it's impossible to recreate the Tyrant, somewhere someone screwed up and sabotaged my work!"

After weeks, Morpheus would he something of a breakthrough...

**Journal of Morpheus D. Duvall**

_Incredible, I've toiled away for weeks trying to create a new bioweapon, but instead finally improved on the old Tyrant model. Waiting to here back from the director._

\--

**Dr. R, Regarding your "breakthrough"**

_Goddamn it, Morpheus! You call a Tyrant with a fucking dick a breakthrough! I'm giving you two weeks to have something or you're "fired". Also, say goodbye to a good portion to your budget, I'm giving it to someone who's actually making progress!_

\--

"What does Dr. R know about perfection can he not see that the perfect bioweapon can't be created by science only love."

**Journal of Morpheus D. Duvall**

_Not knowing what's going to happen, this may be my last entry as Morpheus D. Duvall. If all goes as planned, you will hear from me again. Unfortunately, my deadline has forced me to be creative._

Staring into the mirror with his camera set up, Morpheus injects himself with a modified T/G Virus, the changes are almost instantaneous as his skin begins to smooth out. His shoulders begin to shrink, two noticeable mounds grew and almost pop out of his jacket.

"Primary and Secondary sex characteristics are developing....even my voice is more more feminine."

Morpheus lays in front of the mirror to inspect his new genitalia, "I'm no gynecologist, but this should seem adequate."

**Journal of Morpheus D. Duvall**

_The experiment was a success, using the modified T/G Virus I have forcefully changed my biology from a 58 year old man to a healthy 28 year old woman. I managed to lock the part that turned me into a monster until I administer an "unlock serum"._

Morpheus quickly injected himself with the unlock serum, this next transformation change his form from a beautiful, silver-haired woman to a rather large female Tyrant variation.

"Incredible, everything is going according to plan, I look even more gorgeous than before."

**Audio Journal of Morpheus D. Duvall**

_Making a recording of this since my ability to type has been hindered and yes.... this is Morpheus D. Duvall, don't let the voice fool you. If you're wondering why I sound like this you can thank my director Dr. R who bumped my deadline up. My goal was to improve the Tyrant model, but due to the poor notes I received from the creator, I feel that I was doomed to fail from the start. I had to think outside the box and I realized maybe the perfect life-form must be born so I went about creating my own Tyrant, but only managed one with fully functional male sex organs. Had I more time, I could probably produced a suitable female for mating, but due to time and budget (once again thank you, Dr. R) I had to get creative. Using what I knew I changed my own biological sex and once that was over I mutated my new and younger female form so I would be able to safely receive the Tyrants seed. I'll keep all audio and visual active in my lab so that everything is recorded in case I am no longer mentally able to function as myself. This Morpheus D. Duvall signing out._

Morpheus was ready to create his "prefect life-form", he had programmed the tyrant to with mating lust, even if it got violent Morpheus' new form could handle it. Morpheus releases the Tyrant and it makes a mad dash towards; it grabs him by the legs, taking both of Morpheus's legs in it's hand the Tyrant locates where exactly he needs to put his penis and begins thrusting like a horny dog. It wasn't pleasant to watch, but Morpheus enjoy every second of his creation fucking him. Morpheus knew that the Tyrant was finished when the Tyrant busted his nut inside of him, the amount of cum that the tyrant had built up caused Morpheus' belly to inflate, making him look pregnant already. Once finished, the male tyrant simply collapsed with no signs of life.

"Intriguing..."

**Audio Journal of Morpheus D. Duvall**

_Just finished mating with the Tyrant, he had quite a bit of built-up seed to to unleash so I'm a bit full, but I now realize I haven't eaten anything in quite a while. Just wanted to say that mating was a success, will report as the offspring start to grow._

Morpheus realizing he was hungry, but also noticing that the tyrant that just impregnated was no just lying there useless. Morpheus thought that maybe even in death there could still be a use for the dead Tyrant.

"Maybe....for the benefit of science..."

Morpheus' jaw unhinges and he begins to swallow the Tyrant whole like a snake would.

As the days go on, Morpheus neglects his journal entries and begins getting lost in his own mind. As days go one the creature inside his belly begins to grow, the growth of his belly becomes so massive that he can no longer walk as normal. Unable to move like he use to and the creature inside him still growing he takes to the ceiling and presses his back into it letting the belly hang and grow as it needs, Morpheus finally takes a rest. As Morpheus is asleep, his arms and legs begin to melt into a weird gooey adhesive. When Morpheus finally awakes he doesn't notice that his arms and legs are missing, but he notices that the offspring is ready to be born.

"Oh can feel it now....."

Morpheus didn't feel any pain when he mated with the Tyrant, but now having to push this creature out his vagina, he feels it all.

"Fuck! Get the fuck out of me!"

This birth was taking everything Morpheus had, but eventually he squeezed it out and it hit the floor. Even though he was in tremendous pain, he was worried about about his new creation. What came out of Morpheus was something far more hideous and vile than anything ever seen. The creature was much much smaller, less humanoid and lacking any symmetrical limbs.

"Absolutely perfect."

Morpheus spent days teaching it, he no longer had the ability to access his Journal so what was being recorded as all that Umbrella was going to get. Eventually, the creature (named "M/T") was able to get Morpheus off the ceiling, Morpheus was unable to re-grow his limbs and it was clear to him that he was dying. Morpheus as able to communicate M/T and told it to put him the Tyrant sized cylinder. The cylinder would prolong his life, but he wanted to watch his creation grow.

Morpheus could no longer determine how much time had passed, but all he cared about was watching his creature grow. However, this would eventually come to an end. An unwelcome guest had appeared in Morpheus' lab, Morpheus didn't recognize the man. The man came over to Morpheus' cylinder to inspect it. M/T, fearing the man would harm Morpheus, began attacking him. As strong as M/T was, the man used considerable firepower and pumped M/T full of bullets until M/T stopped moving. Morpheus witnessed the whole thing, but was unable to help or feel sad, all Morpheus had left to do now, was die.


End file.
